Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) attracting attention as a next-generation light source has good energy saving effect compared with that in conventional light sources, and can be used for a long time. For this reason, application of light emitting diodes for such as backlights, automobiles, electronic display boards, traffic signal lamps, and general lighting lamps have been spreading industry-wide.
Examples of light emitting devices using LEDs include a light emitting device in which light emitting elements are mounted on a mount substrate having wirings (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-112635). Such light emitting devices are manufactured efficiently as follows; that is, light emitting elements are mounted on one collective substrate having a size of a plurality of substrates and are covered with a resin member, and then the resin member and the collective substrate are cut and singulated.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-112635, a light emitting device includes, on a substrate, light emitting elements, a phosphor layer arranged above the light emitting elements and made of a light transmissive member containing phosphors for converting wavelength of light from the light emitting elements, and a reflective resin arranged adjacent to side surfaces of the phosphor layer and lateral surfaces of the light emitting elements in order to obtain high front luminance.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-112635 discloses that the light emitting device is manufactured in the steps as described below. First, a plurality of light emitting elements are arranged in matrix on a collective substrate having a size corresponding to a plurality of substrates, and semiconductor elements such as protective elements are arranged between the light emitting elements. Subsequently, a phosphor layer is arranged on the light emitting elements, and then, lateral surfaces of the light emitting elements and the phosphor layer are covered by a reflective resin. Thereafter, the reflective resin and the collective substrate are cut between the light emitting elements and the semiconductor elements, so that the light emitting devices are singulated. Further, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-112635, a liquid resin is filled around the light emitting elements, the phosphor layer and the semiconductor elements by a resin-discharging device, and then, heating is performed to cure the resin, so that the reflective resin is formed.